Mahora Academy for Boys
by TheNuttyAuthor
Summary: Negi Springfield never expected to be teaching 31 boys who almost all showed a romantic interest in him! As Negi learns about the boys he teaches and goes on wacky adventures with them , he soon has to confront his own sexuality and why his life is now a yaoi harem comedy. Yaoi. Male!harem/Negi, M!Nodoka/M!Yue, M!Konoka/MSetsuna.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Mahou Sensei Negima! _This is done for fan purposes only, and I will not be making a profit off of this story. My friend Storychan came up with the names of the 2/3-a boys.

* * *

Negi Springfield gazed around the train. Thanks to speaking Japanese fluently, he was able to get there without much trouble. Only problem was, there were so many men on it! Well, that and he had to utilize his walking stick and stand on tiptoes just to hold the rail. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Japan sure is crowded! And there are so many men!"

He shrieked as one of the men bumped up against him. Why did people feel the need to move around on trains? He didn't know why he couldn't just sit down like when he was in England, but Japan was a different country. "What's with that kid?" one of the other men asked.

Yet another man turned to the group and chuckled. "Is he a foreigner?" The men turned to face Negi and guffaw. Great. They thought he was _funny_. Negi blushed.

The men bent down to his height. "Where are you going, little boy? The only stops after this are middle and high schools!" Negi sniffed. He felt like he was about to sneeze.

All he could manage was a pathetic, "Uh...no...um..." before an _achoo!_ left his mouth. As he sneezed, the school-uniform shirts of the men around him swirled around, exposing their midriffs. It was as though a little tornado had swept the room. The men cried out in shock, and Negi blushed, looking down at the ground. "Ah..." he started to say, blushing as he attempted to apologize to them.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Freak windstorm? Someone really turned up the air conditioner?"

"Freak coincidence, more like it. That kid sneezed, then we got a windstorm. Geez."

"Talk about comedic timing," one man muttered.

The men tugged on their shirts, pulling them down to cover their midriffs. Negi sighed.

Phew. Nobody thought that Negi had caused the damage. Nobody was supposed to know about the magical world unless they were born to it. At least this way, the men would be able to handle the situation, blushing though they were. It was kind of cute. Negi didn't know why, but he'd never really liked girls. They were good as friends, but he didn't want them to be his girlfriend. He was ten. That could be why.

"Next stop, Mahora Academy Central," boomed the intercom. The men seemed to perk up, looking out the window and smiling.

"Ah, we're here!"

Negi stared at them in confusion. "Eh?" So this was where Mahora Academy was. Hooray! He hadn't known it was a boys school, though. All he'd known concerning Mahora Academy was that it existed and he had to teach there.

"See you around, kid!" One of the men winked at him, then bent down to ruffle his hair, grinning before he rushed off. Negi blushed again. He couldn't help it; the dark-haired man was kind of cute. Not that he really knew what "cute" was, but he still had a rough idea.

"Take care!"

"We're gonna be late! Hurry up!" The men started to scurry across the grounds; Negi followed them.

An intercom blared, "To all students: This is the guidance committee. This week is 'zero late attendances week,' and it's only ten minutes until the bell! Let's hurry it up! Any students late this week will be issued with yellow cards! Please try to arrive with plenty of time to spare!" Men were running out of the train. They arrived on motorcycles and on foot. All of them scurrying toward Mahora Academy. One man was even on a skateboard, using a bus' momentum to propel himself along. Negi stared, wide-eyed, at the haste that the students exhibited. He was supposed to teach them? How could he when school in Japan seemed so crazy?

"What's going on? There are so many people! Is this what school in Japan is like?" Negi gazed down at his pocket watch. Oh darn! "Aaah! I'll be late too! I can't be late on my first day!" he cried.

* * *

Kagurazaka Asuma and Konoe Konota sprinted towards Mahora Academy. "This is bad! This is real bad!" Asuma yelled. "If we don't hurry, we're really gonna get it!" Konota, following him, just smiled softly. He wasn't as concerned about being late as Asuma; as the principal's granson, Konota was less likely to get into trouble. After all, he did have a good excuse.

"Sheesh. Why do you, the principal's _grandson_, have to meet this new teacher?" Asuma demanded. He narrowed his eyes and groaned, the two bells in his ponytail jingling.

"My bad, my bad," said Konota. He sheepishly grinned at Asuma, trying to let his housemate understand. _He_ didn't know why he had to meet his grandfather's friend.

Asuma rolled his eyes. "He's a friend of the principal, right? It'll be another old geezer for sure!"

"You think so? The fortune today says 'you'll have a meeting with destiny.'" Konota scurried up to run by Asuma's side. He hoped that Asuma wouldn't do anything rash.

"Eh? For real?"

Konota showed Asuma the fortune in his book. "Take a look right here." He smirked as he looked at the fortune. "And it also says...'Repeating the name of the girl you like ten times and then barking is effective...'" He wondered how far Asuma would go for Takahatako-sensei. Everyone knew that he had a crush on her, and Konota sometimes wanted to see just what stupid thing Asuma would do.

"No way!" Asuma, oblivious to the stares the other boys were giving him, stopped and yelled, "Takahatako-sensei! Takahatako-sensei! Takahatako-sensei! Takahatako-sensei! Takahatako-sensei!" Then, he barked. Loudly. Konota blushed. The other boys just stared at Asuma. Geez. Konota didn't think Asuma would really do it! He'd thought that even _Asuma_ had limits on how many stupid things he was willing to do in order to gain Takahatako-sensei's attention.

Konota laughed. "Heh. Looks like you really will do anything for Takahatako-sensei. I didn't think you would actually do it..."

Asuma yanked on his ponytail and glowered at Konota. He soon upgraded it to a glare. "I will kill you. Seriously." Argh! Why did Konota have to mess with his head like this? Geez. Seemed like every time Konota gave him bad advice, it made Asuna look like an idiot in public. Well, _more_ of an idiot than usual, if he asked Konota, but Konota had a very high tolerance for idiocy. He hung around Sakurazaki Setsuga all the time, and Setsuga-kun could sometimes be even more of an idiot than Asuma.

Out of the corner of his eye, Asuma saw Konota smirk as he picked up the damned book. "Aaand next, it says you need to do a handstand with your legs spread and run as fast as you can for fifty meters while shouting 'Nya!'"

"I'm not doing that!" Asuma yelled. He resumed running. Konota already made him look like an idiot in front of the Mahora boys. He didn't want to believe any of that fortune book's so-called advice.

"You sure are fast, Asuma! You can keep up with me even though I'm wearing skates!"

"Well, excuse me for being fit!" He and Konota passed a young boy with a stick on his back. To Asuma, it looked like something out of _Harry Potter_. Was the boy a cosplayer? He looked like one. Somehow, the boy was able to keep up with them, despite his short, stubby legs. Argh! What was he doing there? Konota had skates on, and Asuma...was just fast. Instantly, Asuma wanted to lose the boy. He elbowed Konota in the stomach, telling him to go faster. Konota just stared at the boy, eyes wide. Asuma didn't see what was so great. Little shrimp.

"Excuse me..." the boy said. "Your love will be unrequited." Asuma just stared at him. What? Why wouldn't Takahatako-sensei like him? He'd made it fairly obvious that he was attracted to her. He took a moment to think and glared at the boy.

"Wh..wh..What did you say, you brat?" he yelled, glaring down at the new bane of his existence. Argh! Only just a few minutes ago the bane was Konota's stupid fortunes that absolutely never came true!

The boy didn't back down. He just looked nervously up at Asuma. "U...um...well, you were talking about fortunes, so..."

Asuma felt tears running down his face. He glared at the boy, trying his best to look tough despite his worry that this stupid brat would tell him yet _another_ thing he didn't want to hear. "W...what? I didn't ask for a fortune!" he yelled.

"N...no, it's just that your love will..."

"Just a minute here!" Asuma growled.

Konota attempted to keep the peace. "Asuma-kun. Relax. Hey, hey, he's just a kid, isn't he? He's no different from primary school kids, right? And he's cute!" Konota smiled softly, putting his hands on Asuma's shoulder. He was fully prepared to yank Asuma away from the boy if he had to.

"I hate kids!" Asuma picked up the boy by the head, yanking him up into the air, and grinned evilly at him. "You take that back!" he roared. The boy shrieked as he flailed his arms to escape from Asuma.

"What are you doing here, little one?" asked Konota. "This is a boys school in the deepest part of the Mahora Academy district. The primary school is at the previous station."

Asuma seemed to take this as an opportunity to butt in. "That's right! In short, little kids aren't allowed here. You got that?"

"P...please let me go..." Reluctantly, Asuma dropped him. It wasn't worth it anyway. He had to get to class.

"Okay, we've got things to do now," said Konota. "Go home by yourself, okay?"

Asuma punched the boy in the head, unable to resist one more opportunity to hit the kid who told him that Takahatako-sensei didn't love him. "Goodbye, brat!"

"That will be _enough_, Asuma-kun!"

* * *

_Ack! What a violent boy! I really hope that not every boy in my class isn't going to be like this. I thought Japanese men were supposed to be polite and not prone to punching foreigners!_ Negi really, really hoped that he didn't get the redheaded ponytailed boy in his class.

A slim woman wearing a Western-style mens suit and sporting long hair pulled back into a high ponytail leaned out one of Mahora Academy's windows. "Hey, Negi-kun!" she shouted. "Long time no see!" The ponytailed boy who had been previously beating Negi up looked toward the window and blushed.

"Takahatako-sensei? Good morning!"

"Good morning!"

Negi smiled and waved at the woman. "Long time no see, Takamichi!"

The ponytailed boy turned and stared at Negi. "Wait. You know each other? How?" he demanded.

Takamichi just smiled down at Negi. Hopefully she hadn't noticed that the ponytailed boy had beaten Negi up. For his sake mostly. He didn't care if the ponytailed boy got in trouble. "Welcome to Mahora Academy! Nice place, isn't it...Negi-sensei?"

The long-haired, polite boy (well, compared to _that guy_) looked at Negi. "Eh? S-sensei?" he asked.

Negi grinned. "Ah, yes...that's right." He cleared his throat. "My name is Negi Springfield. I will be teaching English at this school." Both of the older boys looked at him in disbelief. The ponytailed boy made a face that Negi could only describe as simultaneously shocked and confused.

"Wait just a minute here..._you're_ a teacher? A brat like you?"

"Hey, come on, Asuma..."

Shrugging, Takamachi said, "Ah, don't worry about it. He's actually quite smart."

"Sensei...even if you tell me that..."

"It seems that from today onwards he'll be taking Class A instead of me." The ponytailed boy looked absolutely floored with disappointment and shock. The polite boy had a minor expression of shock on her face. Negi guessed that Takamachi was popular with her students.

"You've got to be kidding! I don't want this kid! Just a while back he was saying 'love—'...um...something rude to me!"

"Ah, but it's true..."

The ponytailed boy turned on him, angry tears running down his cheeks. "It's _not_ true!" he snapped. "I _hate_ kids! Especially annoying little fleas like _you_!" Negi blushed, feeling a bit nervous. That boy was scary.

_What's with that nasty tone? After I was nice enough to tell his fortune..._Negi sneezed. He didn't do it on purpose; the sneezes happened when he got nervous. Today was the first time there was any clothing affected. On boys. Those things usually were supposed to affect _girls_ when the wizard sneezed. Especially when the wizard was just on his (or her) first job. After that, the sneezes got better. As in, no more wizard-sneezes that affected clothes.

* * *

_Aaaah! Where did my clothes go? What just happened? I bet that kid had something to do with it!_ Asuma blushed, hands moving to cover his crotch in his boxer shorts. Some kind of wind had just come towards _him_ and just swept away his clothing. Well, except for his sneakers. Now everyone could see that he had bear boxers and that there was a bear's head printed directly on his crotch! So embarrassing! How did it even happen? He needed his clothes back! Konota would never let him hear the end of this. "What the hell is going on?" he screamed. He _swore_ he heard people making comments about his underwear.

He grabbed his gym uniform, putting on the sweatpants and sweatshirt before stomping into Mahora Academy. He had to meet with the principal. _Negi-sensi_ had to go. Why couldn't the clothes have gone off Takahatako-sensei? Not that he'd wish the almost-nudity on _anyone_, but the stupid brat seemed to have some latent gay tendencies.

Great. As if Class A weren't already filled with gay boys, now a _younger_ gay boy was their new teacher. Argh. Asuma didn't care if boys were gay. He _cared_ that he felt like he was in a yaoi manga sometimes.

As soon as he and the brat (who Asuma did _not_ think of as his sensei one bit) got into the principal's office with Konota in tow, Asuma barked, "Principal-sensei! What is the meaning of this?"

"Ah, if it isn't Asuma-kun." The principal turned his focus to Negi then. "I see your training was to come to Japan as a teacher. They've given you quite a task..."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"But first you must gain some practical experience. Haa...let's make it from today to March...by the way, Negi-kun, do you have a girlfriend yet? What do you think of her? She's my granddaughter!" The principal indicated Konota, who let out a sigh.

"Grandfather! I'm a boy! Sorry about that. His eyesight's...bad." Konota scowled. Asuma glanced at Konota's grandfather and rolled his eyes. Happened every time. Either Konota's grandfather didn't know what he was doing, or he was actively trying to get Konota to have a boyfriend. Great.

"Just a minute, please! Isn't it odd that a kid is an English teacher? And our homeroom teacher, too?"

Konota's grandfather ignored him. Great. "Negi-kun. This job will probably be very difficult..it it's too hard for you, you will have to return home. There are no second chances. Are you prepared to accept that?"

_Please let that Negi not accept the job. Please let Negi look for some other job somewhere else. What is he, some child prodigy from the Teacher Training Program for Child Prodigies?_

"Yes! I'll do it! Please let me try!" pleaded Negi. Asuma's shoulders slumped. Well, there went _that_ chance to be Negi-free forever. Now he'd be telling his grandchildren about the year he had a kid for a teacher and was stuck in a yaoi manga.

* * *

"Hmm...then it's settled. Well then, let's begin today. Let me introduce you to our staff guidance officer, Shizuto-sensei. Shizuta-kun!" the principal cried.

"Yes!" Negi heard a _click_ and stared at the door. He soon found himself bumping into a tall man's chest. Eep. So this was Shizuta.

The principal said, "If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask him." Negi blushed. Shizuta didn't seem all that bothered by the bumping-into-chest thing. Eep.

"Ah...sorry about that," Negi stammered. Shizuta was so big! He felt a hand in his hair, like the older man was trying to keep him pressed against his chest. Eep! Shizuta now scared him! Or was he trying to _comfort_ Negi? He didn't know.

"Nice to meet you." Shizuta winked. Negi just blushed.

"Ah...okay."

The principal just smiled. "Oh, and one more thing...Konota, Asuma-kun, can Negi-kun stay in your room for a while? We haven't decided where he's going to stay yet."

"Sounds good!" said Konota, smile on his face. Asuma just swished his ponytail and had a look of shock on his face. Negi didn't like the idea either. He agreed with that boy.

"What? Until when, principal-sensei?" cried Asuma. Negi didn't like the idea any better than the boy did.

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" asked Konota.

"Konota-kun! I told you, I hate kids!" yelled Asuma. Negi sighed. He already hated Asuma, so the feeling was mutual.

"You two get along now..." Negi and Asuma glared at each other. Negi turned his back on Asuma, crossing his arms and tilting his head so that he ignored the older boy. Argh! Why did Asuma have to beat him up? Just because he replaced Takahatako? Was _that_ a big enough deal for him to earn Asuma's ire?

_There's definitely something odd about this guy. He sneezes, and then my clothes are gone! How could that be a coincidence? Freak gusts of wind don't just do that! Why did he have to expose my bear boxers to Takahata-sensei? _Asuma glared at Negi. Negi just stared nervously and muttered, "Um..." Argh! He wasn't affected by the glare!

"I _refuse_ to live with someone like you! Go camp outside in a sleeping bag or something! Just don't live with me! I'm going ahead! See you later, sensei!" Asuma stormed off, Konota following him.

"That was mean!" Konota snapped. Asuma just ignored him. Hmph. That little brat wouldn't ruin Asuma's living arrangements! He was doing just fine with only Konota as a roommate! Damn!

"What's with him?" Negi asked. He shrugged and pointed to an angry Asuma.

Shizuta sighed. "Asuma-kun is always rowdy. But he's really a very nice person! Just get to know him better!" He bent down, handing Negi a book. "Here, take the class roll." _Phew. At least someone is trying to help me. Even if he's the guidance officer._

Negi took the book. "Ah. Thank you." He blushed. What was it with Japanese men? Almost all of them seemed to make him blush! Why?

"Are you sure you'll be okay teaching, Negi-kun?" asked Shizuta. He started walking Negi down a hallway, leading him to a classroom door. Was he going to do all right? Negi didn't know. He felt nervous. How could he handle teaching older boys?

"Er...I'm a bit nervous," he admitted. Shizuta just patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Here we are. This is your class." He smiled at Negi, looking down at him. Negi felt his stomach flip, and he nearly threw up out of nervousness. Eep! Oh, oh, this was so scary!

As the door opened, Negi saw a plethora of Japanese boys, all up from their desks, laughing and chatting with each other. All of them were failry handsome, not that Negi was the best judge of male attractiveness. _These are the students I'm going to teach?_

"Ah! The class roll!" he exclaimed, picking it up and smiling with relief. Phew. At least he had a tool for recognizing his students. He opened the book, nervous at how many pictures he would find. The class looked crowded, and he wasn't even sure how to teach older boys anything but magic. Then again, most of his friends back home were girls.

He saw images of thirty-one boys, and knew he had to memorize their names and faces. Quickly. At least they were ordered, roughly, by where they sat in the class. "There are so many...Takamichi left her notes too..."

Aizaka Sato. Evidently there since 1940. A note underneath his picture stated "Don't move his seat."

Akashi Yuta. Son of Professor Akashi and member of the basketball club.

Asakura Kazuki. Member of the newspaper club.

Ayase Yute. Member of the children's literature society, the philosopher's society, and the library exploration club.

Izumi Ato. Health officer and member of the extracurricular soccer club.

Cokouchi Akira. Member of the swimming club.

Kakizaki Misoro. Mahora cheerleader (Negi was surprised that Mahora had cheerleaders, since it was a boys school!) and member of the chorus club.

Kagurazaka Asuma. Member of the fine arts club. Ugh. Negi had _him_. Why? He didn't mind the others from their pictures so far, but _Asuma_? He didn't want Asuma! He'd trade Asuma for someone better!

Kasuga Misoro. Member of the track and field club.

Kakakuri Chachamaru. Member of the tea ceremony club and something that was apparently called the "go club." Whatever that was.

Kugimya Madota. Yet another Mahora cheerleader.

Fei Kung. Member of the Chinese martial arts society.

Konoe Konota. Grandson of the principal. Clearly mistaken for a girl by his own grandfather a few times. Membor of the prognostication society and the library exploration club.

Saotome Haruma. Member of the manga club and the library exploration club.

Sakurazaki Setsuga. Member of the Kendo club.

Sasaki Makite. Member of the gymnastics club. Wow. Makite was probably really small and slender if he was a gymnast.

Shiina Sakuraji. Member of the lacrosse club and a Mahora cheerleader.

Tatsumya Manu. Member of the extracurricular biathalon club.

Rinshen Chang. Member of the cooking club, Chinese martial arts society, robotics society, Eastern medicine society, bioengineering society and quantum mechanics society. O...kay. Chang clearly had way too much time on his hands. Either that or he just liked science.

Nagase Kaete. Member of the walking club.

Nawa Chizuro. Member of the astronomy club.

Narutaki Futa. Older brother and member of the walking club.

Narutaki Fumita. Younger brother, beautification officer, and member of the walking club. He and Futa were apparently twins.

Hasegawa Chisage. Apparently great with computers.

Evan McDowell, who looked like he was a transfer student. Negi was a bit surprised to see how Evan's name was presented. Apparently, if he had any trouble with Evan, he was supposed to go to Takahatako for help. Negi ignored the clubs. Evan probably didn't like the Japanese school system.

Miyazaki Nodota. Librarian, member of the reader's club and the library exploration club.

Murakami Natsuji. Member of the theater club.

Yukihiro Ayata. Class representative, member of the equestrian and floral clubs.

Yotsuba Satsuki. School dining officer and member of the cooking club.

Rainyday Zazite. Member of the juggling and magic clubs.

Oi. There were thirty-one students. Negi didn't know how he'd handle them all. "Try to remember everyone's name and face quickly, okay?" said Shizuta.

_Can I really teach so many older boys? They seem just like that Asuma boy I just met...oh, man...my heart is pounding. Can I really become a teacher in a foreign country? I'm only ten!_ Reluctantly, Negi strode into the room. Ignoring the older boys staring at him, he only just avoided having a blackboard eraser clonk him on the head. He blushed. Aaaaah! The boys were trying to get him! _Ah...this is bad...it's the blackboard eraser trap! They've got this in Japan, too?_ Negi used magic to avoid it, but his foot tripped a rope, and the eraser landed on his head with a _boff_. The boys laughed. Negi coughed. "I see..." he coughed "You really got me there." Then he coughed again. What was with those boys? They weren't polite at all! Just like a bunch of Asumas!

A bucket fell on his head. Negi rolled, somehow managing to trigger traps. "Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Help!" he cried. Great. His students were just giggling at him. They must have set the traps up! Negi swore he had arrows falling and trying to attack him. Just what he needed to start out on the right foot.

Finally, Negi managed to get himself in a sitting position. The boys rushed toward him. "Eh? A kid? Hey, are you okay? Sorry, but we thought you were the new teacher!" Negi blushed. He didn't think they'd actually feel _sorry_ for him.

"No. He _is_ your new teacher. Come on, introduce yourself. Negi-kun."

Negi stammered, "O-okay." His lip trembled as he forced himself to stand at the desk. "Uh, um...I'm..." he forced himself to focus. "My name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I'll be teaching mag—uh—English at this school. I'll only be here for three terms, but it's nice to meet you all."

The boys didn't respond in the typical bored way Negi had expected. Instead, they all stared at him and cried, "He's so cute!" Well, that was weird. Usually only girls did that over a boy. Though he didn't know anything about Mahora Academy.

"How old are you?"

"Uh...I'm ten years old..."

"Where did you come from? Nationality?"

"The back hills of W...Wales..."

"Where is Wales?"

"Where are you living now?"

"Is this for real...?"

"Yes, absolutely," said Shizuta.

The boys swarmed Negi, squeezing his arms and starting to tug on him. "Is he really gonna be our homeroom teacher?"

"Can we really have a cute kid like him?"

"Hey now," Shizuta said. "You can't 'have' him. He's not food."

"Is he really a teacher?"

"Hey, are you really smart?"

"Um...I'm fluent in English and Japanese to a university levil."

"Amazing!"

"He's so cute!" One boy, who had long black hair and glasses, squeezed Negi close and squealed.

_Thank god. It seems like I'm welcome. Even if it does seem a bit dangerous here._ Negi didn't know why the boys were squealing over him. It was...weird. Though he preferred it to squealing girls. At least he wasn't being held against a girl's chest. That had always freaked him out.

"Negi-kun has all the credientials, of course...but as you can see, he's younger than you boys. Treat him nicely, okay?"

Most of the boys chorused "Okay," but Asuma got up and glared at Negi. He grabbed Negi by the shirt and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, you! What did you do with the blackboard eraser trap? You did something weird, didn't you?" Asuma started shaking Negi around, Negi not knowing why the older boy was so enraged at him. Seemed like Asuma was willing to do anything to make Negi feel uncomfortable. "I want a clear explanation!" he snarled.

"Cut that out this instant!" Another boy slammed his fist down on the desk and snapped, "Everyone, return to your seats. You're making trouble for sensei. How about letting him go now, Asuma-san? Although...that pose is so very suitable for a violent gorilla like you."

Asuma glowered at the other boy. "What did you say?" he barked. The other boy ignored him. Asuma dropped Negi, who was relieved that the older boy had let him go.

"Negi-sensei, I heard that you're a genius who graduated from Oxford! Teaching has nothing to do with age...so please continue homeroom."

Negi blushed. "Ah. Thank you..."

Just his luck, Asuma butted in. "What's with the 'good boy' act, inchou?" he snapped. Okay. The other boy was Ayata. Negi wanted to hide behind Ayata, since the older boy had just gotten Asuma to drop him, but he wasn't sure if he'd be choosing an even worse defender.

"Ah...it's only natural that I'd look like a good boy from the outside, since I'm a good boy on the inside, too!"

"What nice boy?" asked Asuma. "You perv!"

Ayata looked taken aback. "What?" He flew at Asuma and grabbed for his throat. "Stop these scandalous accusations this instant! You shouldn't be talking, what with your _old woman fetish_! I know all about you and Takahatako-sensei!"

Asuma snarled, "Don't you dare say anything more! You..."

_Oh...it's a fight! This is bad...as the teacher, I should...try to stop it... _"Um...stop..." Negi stammered, but neither boy seemed to listen. Nor did the other boys in his class even seem to care.

"Go for it! Fight! Fight! Fight! Just a little more..." they chanted, pumping their fists as they watched. Great. Was this what passed for entertainment in the class?

Shizuta, thankfully, stopped the two boys from murdering each other. "Boys! It's time for class!" he yelled. "Stop fighting or I swear you'll get yellow cards from me!" Then he smiled softly at Negi. "You can take it from here, Negi-sensei."

"O...okay." _I won't be laughed at by my sister and Anya! I've got to take this seriously!_ Negi watched as Shizuta left, nervous about what the boys would do next. He stood behind the desk, staring at his students. All of whom were looking at him with adoring eyes. "Ah...um...first turn to page 128 and..." Negi tried to reach the board, but he was too short. "I can't reach!" he cried. Ayata walked up to him with a stool, and Negi smiled. Ah. Someone was trying to help him.

"Thank you, Ayata-san," he said.

Ayata got behind him and asked, "Do you want me to hold you up, sensei?" Negi blushed. What was it with Japanese boys? Or was it just _this class_ that all seemed to like him way more than boys usually liked each other?

"Ah, no...that's fine..."


End file.
